


A Tale Of Two Cricket Fans

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cricket, F/M, Kissing, Who is Missy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor encounters a strange woman and they share her umbrella...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale Of Two Cricket Fans

The Doctor cheered as the player at bat scored. "Attaboy!" called a Scottish, feminine voice.

The Doctor turned around to see a pretty brunette woman in a stately plum-colored full skirt and velvet jacket, an antique brooch pinned at the base of her throat. Even though there was a black hat decorated with holly (like Mary Poppins would wear, the Doctor thought to himself) atop her jaunty updo, she was using a black umbrella to shield herself from the sun.

The Doctor decided to greet his fellow cricket fan. Plus, he had a natural affinity for uniquely dressed individuals-just look at his lapel for proof! The Doctor waved to the woman sitting just a few rows up from himself. "Hello!" he called warmly.

The woman smiled down at him. "Hello, dearie. Enjoying the game?"

"Immensely!" the Doctor stated. "Though it's a bit bright today, I'll admit. I see you came prepared; very clever of you."

The woman smiled even wider at the complement. "Why thank you, my love! You know, I believe my parasol's big enough for two-want to share?"

"Oh, that's very kind of you, thank you," said the Doctor, standing up to sit beside her. "Ah, yes, I can see the field much better now without that glare-oh, yes! Excellent shot!"

"I couldn't agree more," said the woman. "This game's been quite a doozy."

"I can't believe Nyssa and Tegan decided to go shopping instead of seeing this," the Doctor pressed on. "They're missing an absolutely marvelous exhibition."

"Mmm, well, you know children. In my younger days, I cared nothing for these silly human recreations. But after spending so much time here on Earth, I gained sort of an appreciation for such things. Cricket, included."

The Doctor paused. "Sorry, what? Spending time on Earth? And what makes you think Nyssa and Tegan are children?"

"Well, Doctor, after all, to beings of our extensive longevity, other organisms seem like mere babes to us."

The Doctor stared at her, his eyes wide. "Who are you? How d'you know my name?"

The woman smiled wickedly at him. "I'll give you a hint, dearie." Then she grabbed his shoulders, forced his head downward, and firmly kissed him.

The Doctor made an undignified noise as the mysterious woman dominated his mouth, making his muscles seize up and his eyebrows shoot toward his hairline. The woman released him and chuckled fondly. "So uptight. Ah, you never really outgrow it, I suppose. Well, anyway...." The woman licked her red lips seductively. "Thanks for being yummy."

Then she rapidly pressed some buttons on a device on her wrist that looked like a digital watch with a thick suade strap, which the Doctor briefly recognized as a vortex manipulator before the woman disappeared with a blue flash and a saucy wink.

"Wait!" the Doctor exclaimed, but he was too late. He was thoroughly confused. "Who was that mad woman?...Oh dear, there's the Master out on the field, what the devil's he doing interrupting a _cricket game_ of all of things?! Oh, no, I think he's hypnotized W.G. Grace. I'd better get down there and stop him. I swear that man does these things solely to get my attention!"

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Fivey having to explain to the Master why there's lipstick smeared all over his mouth. XD


End file.
